


Linger

by amanda_jolene



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanda_jolene/pseuds/amanda_jolene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't matter if she washed the jacket. She lingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Linger

It doesn’t matter that she had it cleaned. 

They couldn’t completely get rid of her scent. 

It lingered around the collar, just the slightest hing of violets and the first night he had it back, he had pulled it up to his face and didn’t sleep a wink because he couldn’t figure out what he’d done that was so wrong. Maybe he’d moved too fast or maybe it was the stupid picture of him and Stacey or maybe it was because he’d gotten drunk, pass out drunk at the exclusive sexy party. But he could fix all of those things if she’s only give him a chance. He would slow down because he was only ready for what she was ready for and he never drink around her again if that’s what it took and that stupid picture was long gone. He just needed another chance to prove that he meant it when he said he wanted her, all of her not just the good parts. 

He doesn’t let himself cry. 

He just skims his nose down the collar and inhales. Violets. Soft, dazzling violets. 

He gives her Bowie back. It’s a ploy to see her and she’s so collected and he feels so jagged that he tells her he can’t be her friend right now. She’s got these big tears that make his stomach ache and he can’t figure out why she’d be crying. Unless she thought she was getting something else. Maybe she was attracted to aloof Finn and in love, fucking eager puppy Finn turned her off. Either way, it was over and he hugs his jacket a little close and the scent of violets is already fading as he walks away but he doesn’t let himself cry. 

She’s not at school the next day or the next. “She got herself kicked out,” Chloe tells him and he starts to think maybe it’s got nothing to do with him. He gets home and his jackets smells like him and he finally lets himself cry and he wonders if it’s possible to mend a person’s heart when they won’t let you in. 

Were things that bad? How did he miss it? 

Archie approaches him at college and says they need to talk. They stand face to face and Archie’s shoulders hunch and his voice cracks when he says, “I did something awful.” 

He goes home and pulls on his leather jacket and catches a last scent of violets around his sleeve and wonders how far he will go to fix a broken sould and how far he’ll have to push for her to let him in. 

(And he finds her bedroom window open that night and he climbs right in because he’s not willing to ever wear his leather jacket without the scent of violets.)


End file.
